The Photo Album A KibaHinata One shot
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Hinata Inuzuka remembers all of the good memories in hers and Kiba's life. AU


_**Naruto Birthdays **_

_Naruto couplings featuring: _

NaruHina SasuHina KibaHina NejiHina

NejiTen LeeTen

SasuSaku SasuNaru

ShikaIno ShikaTema

NaruSaku NaruIno

DeiSaso DeiTobi

KakaAnko KakaIruka

**Kiba-Hinata! **_Happy Birthday, Kiba!!_

I smiled slightly as I looked through a photo album. _So many nice memories…_ I looked from pictures of school to my clique…prom, homecoming, and parties, too. All of my friends, it's hard to believe that I'm 33 years old, and with two beautiful children. My first child's name is Kaori. He is 6 years old, and the eldest; my second's name is Hana, only 4 years old. They both are at Neji's and Tenten's house for the day. I swear, the two love their uncle and aunt. Tenten spoils them rotten. So, I'm guessing you know who I am by now, right? No, not Hanabi, I'm Hinata Inuzuka. Now I know you must be shocked, Inuzuka? Yeah. I married Kiba after dating him for two years. Here, let me back up so you can understand more.

--Age 15, Konoha High--

"Hey Hinata! What's up?!" I turned around quickly, seeing the guy of my dreams. No, not Kiba…Naruto Uzumaki. I blushed a nice scarlet and started stuttering, "O-Oh! N-Naruto! Hey…" He grinned his oh so -sexy- infamous grin. "Guess what, Hinata?!" "W-what?" He grinned even more and shouted, "SAKURA FINALLY SAID YES TO GO OUT WITH ME! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" My smile quickly turned to a frown and I looked away, "Y-Yeah…that's a-awesome. I h-hope you t-two are happy t-together…" I sniffed, holding back my tears. "I know! Oh, hey, Hinata, are you okay?!" He asked as he leaned in close to me. "I-I'm fine. I h-have to go n-now." I said and quickly turned away to walk to my next class. I sat in the third seat from the front, second from the back. This is where I always sit, on my left, Shino Aburame, and my right, Kiba Inuzuka. I held my head on the desk and waiting for Geometry with Kakashi-Sensei to be over with. Of course, once again, we didn't do anything. Lazy ass…sorry, excuse my language. Kiba bent over to me and asked, "What's wrong, Hinata? You were fine in P.E. two periods ago…" I shook my head and sobbed to myself. Kiba sighed and pulled me in a gentle hug, putting his hand on the back of my head. My eyes were wide, face flushed, and I immediately stopped crying. I felt safe in his arms. "If this is about Naruto…then it'll be alright. Ya know, there will be other fish in the sea!" He exclaimed, grinning as he let me go. "Why would she want fish? What sea?" Shino asked. I burst out laughing as Kiba spoke up, his eye twitching. "It's a figure of speech, Shino. God, you need to get out more." Shino glared at him…through his glasses…and continued looking forward. "Like I was saying, Hinata; Get over him. He was too blind to see that you liked him…some people are like that…" He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't get. "A-Alright, Kiba. Thanks." I smiled up at Kiba and gave him a big hug, making him fall back. When I pulled away, I giggled at his red, embarrassed, and confused face. "You're funny, Kiba!" I went back to doing my homework for the next class, English. I know, I'm bad. But, honest, I didn't have time last night!! Kiba got up from his chair and brushed invisible dirt off of him, then turning away to finish his homework for the night. I swear he was blushing.

--Present Time--

_And now I know why he was blushing. And, thinking of it, what he mumbled under his breath might have been, 'And one of those persons is you…' HOW SWEET!! _Oh, sorry…back to the story…

--Age 17, The Day before the last Prom--

"Hinata. It'll be fine. You'll find a guy to go with you to Prom." Tenten reassured me as we were walking through the park. "I know, I know. But, it's getting late to be asked. Tomorrow night is prom night and almost everyone has a date. You're going with Neji, Naruto is going with Sakura…" Yes. They're still dating. It makes me cringe sometimes. "Shikamaru, Ino. The only guys that are really left are Sasuke, no thank you, Shino and Kiba. And, I really couldn't see myself going with one of them." Tenten sighed as we sat on a bench. "You need to stop being picky, Hinata." "I-I know. I'm sorry." She smiled and gave me a quick, friendly hug. "It's fine. Why don't you drop hints to Kiba or Shino. I know you wouldn't feel comfortable, but at least you'll have a date, right? And, who knows…you might even end up with one of them." She winked, causing me to giggle, "I know…but it's weird. Going with your closest friends…" "Hey, I'm going with Neji. He's a close friend…It's fine, Hinata." I smiled and nodded, standing up, "Okay, Tenten, I have to go, Father needs me to help Neji with his Prom…wink don't worry, I'll make him cute for you!" I smiled seeing her face turn pink and she averted her eyes to the nearest specimen on the ground. I giggled and waved to her with a 'Later!' and walked off toward the Hyuga Manor. After I finished helping Neji, I walked into my room and put my dress on for looks. I stood in front of my personal mirror and sighed. I took it off and hung it up nicely, and walked down stairs to see what was for dinner. "Ah! Hinata, Darling! How was your day?" My maid, Rin, asked me. I smiled and replied, "Fine. Thank you." She smiled and was just about to leave when I asked, "Uh, Rin…do you know what's for dinner?" She smiled and nodded with a 'your favorite'. I nodded back and walked to the living room to watch television until dinner was ready. I was in the middle of a good movie, (putting random movie that's partly Japanese) '_Memoirs of a Geisha.' _when the door was being knocked on. Since I was extremely bored, I decided to get it myself. I opened it to see a gasping -for air- Kiba. "K-Kiba?! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He grinned and straightened himself up then replied, "Hey Hinata! I'm fine. And, I was wondering if you would like to go to Prom with me tomorrow night?" …Shocker… I blushed, but then smiled and nodded, "That'd be great!" "Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7:30!" I nodded as he rushed off towards the Inuzuka home. I leaned against the door and held my hands to my heart, sighing contently. _It may be weird… _"But you were right, Tenten." After that, I could've swore I heard her saying, "Told Ya!" I shook the thought out of my head and ran to my room, ignoring the calls for dinner, and the ending of my movie. It'll be on again… I jumped into my bed with a smile and fell asleep. The next day, I was so excited, I could not bare. It was around midday when I heard another knock on the door. This time I let Rin get it, hey! I'm in my room… "Hinata! Someone is here to see you!" I gave myself a weird look and headed downstairs. Once I hit the bottom of the steps, I gasped with a confused look running all around me. "S-Sasuke?" He 'hn-d' and looked at me. I gave him a questioning look and he spoke up with a sigh. "Come to Prom with me." I gasped and blushed but then frowned and sighed, "I'm s-sorry, Sasuke. Kiba a-already asked me." He glared and clenched his fists. "When?" "L-Last Night. Why?" He gritted through his teeth, "Figures. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I just had to tell him…" "W-What are you t-talking about?" He smirked, "What? He didn't tell you? I was talking to him after school yesterday telling him how I was going to ask you to go to Prom with me and he kind of glared at me and added his own cocky comeback, 'Like she'd go with you…' so yeah. He must've asked you to get back at me…He was using you, Hinata." I gasped and tears started forming in my eyes, "T-That's not true! He's n-nicer than that!" The tears spilled and I glared, holding my fist up. "You know what, Sasuke? I'd love to go with you…" He smirked, "What about Kiba?" I frowned, "I'd rather die…" "That's what I like to here…7:40. I'll be here then." He walked out the door and I ran to the phone after drying my tears, I called Kiba. "Inuzuka residents. Kiba speaking." "Kiba!" "Hinata? Is that you?" "Y-Yeah." "Oh. What's up?" I glared, "I can't go with you to Prom." "What? Why?!" "I'm not allowed to go out with son of a bitches." He gasped and I hung up the phone. "RIN!" My maid ran in, "Y-Yes, Hinata! What is it?" "If anything comes up by Kiba Inuzuka, Don't call me." She nodded confused as I left to my room.

Middle of Prom

"I still can't believe you're here with Sasuke!" I smiled sheepishly at the girls around me, fuming with envy and anger. "Yeah! Why'd he pick _you?" _"Uh…I don't know why he picked me, girls. I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I said, hurrying over to Sasuke. He was with a bunch of guys, featuring Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and a few other random ones. "S-Sasuke!" I ran up to him and hugged his arm, red in the face. "Oh, hey Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru." They nodded as Sasuke sighed. "Hey, why don't you go dance with Tenten or Sakura or someone." I frowned, but nodded and walked to the punch area. I know, I'm sort of disobeying him, but whatever. We're not married, right? I got a cup full of punch, careful to sniff out and detect any signs of 'accidental' alcohol in it. There wasn't, so I gulped it down and set my cup down. I sighed and slowly made me way over to Sasuke, making sure they couldn't see me, and gasped in shock when I heard what they were saying. "Man, why'd you even ask her?" "Hinata? To get revenge on dog-boy of course. He stole my last girlfriend and I heard him talking to Shino about asking her. Shino said to hurry and I knew he'd get there last night. So, I came up with an excuse that he was using her to go with me." "That's sneaky, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Don't you feel a little bad for what you did to her?" Neji asked. _That's good at least someone's sticking up for me._ I said, pushing the tears away. "So that's what you did." The boys turned to see a very angry Kiba. Looking very handsome, I must say… "Ah, dog-boy. You heard?" Sasuke said. Kiba snapped back, "How could you do that to a girl? My best friend!? And a girl I liked?!" Sasuke smirked, "You stole my last girl, I stole yours." "She didn't even like you! You forced her to date you and she came to me! That's despicable." Sasuke shrugged and walked off, adding, "Whatever. You can have her. Worth my time anyway. Seeing as she heard the whole conversation and is standing behind that table." You gasped, but stood up to meet Kiba. "I-I'm sorry, K-Kiba. I b-believed him. A-And I called y-you something I n-normally wouldn't s-say." I spoke in-between tears. He sighed and brought me into a loving hug, whispering, "It's my fault. I'm sorry I got you tangled up in all this." I nodded and started dancing with him like that to a slow song, that just happened to come on at the moment.

--Present Time--

_Prom__…Senior year. That marked a beautiful relationship. _I smiled, flipping the page. _Oh! Skiing in the Alps!! I was so happy for father letting Kiba come with us! _

--Age 23, Skiing Lodge--

"Kiba!!" My boyfriend…yes, I said it, BOYFRIEND!! Kiba turned around and smiled. He came back to me a nice cup of coco. Oh, how I love coco! He gave me it and we snuggled on the couch of the ski resort. "Kiba, I'm so glad father let you come." "I'm so glad for coming." He smirked making me giggle, with a blush. Dare I say it, we, for how long we've been here? A week…? Anyway, every night we have had some…ahem, pleasurable nights. Yes, my boyfriend, first at that, has taking my virginity away. I was of course nervous, but who isn't? "So, how long till we go back to Konoha, babe?" I sighed, "We're leaving in three days. It's sad, isn't it?" "Yeah…but at least we're done with college, so we can see each other more, right?" I smiled, "Of course." He grinned and we just chilled for the rest of the night, embracing each other's company.

--Present Time--

_What a fun time…_ I smiled at all of the skiing pictures, and where he had no experience whatsoever, and fell on his butt a lot. I turned a couple of pages and my eyes lit up.

--Age 26, Date at Le' Jufras--

"Kiba? How'd you swing this joint? It's the most expensive restaurant in town!" I smiled as we sat at our table. "My mom knows the people here, and I'd do anything for you…" I smiled and blushed as I ordered my meal. Little did I know, this wasn't the most expensive thing he's bought for me. ;) During mid-dinner, I spoke up, "Are you sure there isn't any special occasion for this? Let's see…it's not my birthday, it's not your birthday…uh, my job hasn't skyrocketed or anything…oh! How's your job been, sweetie?" I smiled as I sat down my fork, taking a sip of my blood-red colored wine. He gulped, -he has been acting pretty shaky today…- "Uh, nope. It's fine, boring as usual. Hana is giving me a hard time about being lazy, but I like it." I smiled, "That's good. How's Hana? And Tsume?" I asked, taking a big drink of the wine. "Uh, yeah. They're good, okay, fine. Whatever. Mom has been having troubles with work, and Hana is doing well as a vet." I nodded my head, putting the wine down. "This is good wine. Where's it from?" He avoided eye contact, "Uh, I don't know, the French, maybe? United States? I don't know…" I gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off and gave the waiter my plate as he was coming by. He apparently winked at Kiba when he took his plate, earning the shabby-dressed young man a glare. "What was that about?" I asked, reaching for my wine again. God, it was good… "Huh? Oh, I don't know. I don't like waiters, they're weird." I sighed, he is acting so weird. Might as well be straight forward and ask, "Are you b-breaking up with me?" He gave a shocked look and waved his hands in front of his face. "N-No!! Why would you even think that?!" He asked me. "Because you're acting weird. Like, weirder than normal." I smiled, earning me a playful glare from him. "I am NOT weird!!" I shrugged and drank the last bit of my wine. My eyes went wide and I started choking. Kiba saw this and did the Heimlich so I wouldn't…die. I spit out something silver and shiny, it landing in the middle of the table. "What in the world? WHO PUTS A RING IN WINE?! Does someone want me to--wait a second." I studied the ring, my anger going away, and a small blush rising. "K-Kiba?" I looked over to find him on one knee and smiling. He grabbed my left hand and asked, "Hinata Hyuga. I may not be perfect, and I'm really sorry that I made you choke…but will you marry me?" I gasped as tears filled my eyes. "Yes! Yes Yes Yes!!" I hugged him tightly, "I do, Kiba Inuzuka." Everyone in the restaurant clapped as the ring was placed on my ring finger. "Wait, what about my father?" I asked as he sat down. "I already asked for permission. I had to fight for my loyalty and trust from him, but he agreed." I wiped the fallen tears and smiled. "I'm so happy, Kiba." "As am I, Mrs. Inuzuka." I smiled once again, the blush, nor the tears fading.

--Present Time--

_Wow, the happiest day of my life…well, the first anyway. _I smiled as I saw a picture of our first baby.

--Age 28, Baby 1 year old, pregnant with another--

"Kiba, isn't he beautiful? And he's so smart, too!" I grinned, placing a hand on my small -but growing- stomach. He grinned, "He takes after his mom." I smiled and kissed him, the moment shortly lived, for the baby started crying. I pulled back, "Oh, Kaori! Are you alright?! What's wrong? Shh…" Kiba growled, "Attention stealer." I smirked and then giggled, "Kiba you'll always have my attention, just make room for two more." "T-Two?" I gasped. I had forgotten to tell Kiba. Hey, not my fault though, I only found out a week ago. "U-Uh yeah. I'm sorry…I forgot. Kiba, I'm pregnant, again." He grinned wildly and put a kiss on my lips. "Girl or guy?!" I giggled, "Not sure yet." "Whadda mean not sure yet?! It's either a girl or a guy! Which is it!?" "Hehe, Kiba. The doctors don't know. And by the way, all guys start out as girls. The just mature their parts more." Kiba looked horrified. "No no no no! There is no way I was a girl!! Wait, so that means girls start out as guys?" "Nope. They're girls…" I smiled as he frowned and sunk back in the couch. "Oh, get over it, hun." I grinned as he glared at me.

--Present Time--

_Haha, good times. His face was hilarious!! _I giggled as I looked at a picture of right after the birth of my little Hana. Wow, I looked horrible!

--Birthing Time--

"Oh! My pant baby!" "Congratulations, Mrs. Inuzuka. It's a girl." I smiled as I held her. Oh how she was precious. Just then Kiba came in, "WHAT'D I MISS?!" I sighed and motioned him over to me. "It's a girl." Kiba smiled, "Hey little girl. I'm your daddy! What's her name?" "Haven't decided. Waiting for you, Mr. I decided to play poker and turn off my cell phone!" I playfully glared. "S-Sorry! I had to!" "Mhm…" I sarcastically breathed. Then the door opened to reveal Tsume, a tear struck one at that. "Tsume?!" "M-Mom? What's wrong?!" "H-Hana! She got in a p-plane crash on the way h-here. She's…she's d-dead." Tsume sobbed as Kiba comforted her. I tried to get up but the nurse made me stay. Kiba, Tsume, and I cried like there was no tomorrow. _Hana…she's so strong. She couldn't just…leave. I loved her like a sister!!_ "K-Kiba. I know w-what I sniff want to name h-her." I said quietly. "W-what?" "Hana. In memory of Hana Inuzuka. I want there to be another one. My own. My Hana." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

--Present Time--

I sniffed and wiped my tears. _Hana, we all miss you. _The anniversary of her death is in a month, the same day as my little Hana's birthday. _Four years seems like yesterday… _I sighed and closed the book. Enough for today. I looked at a picture of me, Hana, Tsume, Kiba, and Kaori from when he was only a few months old. I sighed and got up, only to be startled by a door opening, "Hinata! I'm home!" I looked over at my beloved husband, Kiba, as he walked through the door. "Hinata?" He dropped his stuff and pulled me in a hug. "What's wrong, baby?" "I…I was just remembering H-Hana…" He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "I know. It's h-hard. But, we have a family. And my sister died the same day as our daughter was born. The old saying is, when a soul dies, another one is born." He comforted me. "I guess you're right…hey, wanna go pick up the little ones? Go out for dinner?" He smiled and grabbed my hand, giving me a nice kiss on the lips. "Oh course."


End file.
